


Home is where the heart is

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriker - Freeform, Short One Shot, So Married, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio reflects on his relationship with Iker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday. The match mentioned is Real Madrid's first Champions League match against Schalke on February 18, 2015.

_“You can’t keep running away from your feelings.”_

And for the first time in his life, Sergio Ramos was right. That’s why somewhere in between La Decima and the World Cup, he and Iker had eloped. The two told no one about their plans. Sergio knew that if he dared open his mouth, the older man was likely to leave him at the altar. That didn’t happen, though. What did happen was forever engraved into Sergio’s memory. 

He married the man he had loved for so long. His young heart ached as he watched Iker play around with David. Time passed; things and roles changed. Young, playful Iker became more serious and Sergio was now the playful one. He knew he annoyed the older man at times, but he didn’t care. He loved Iker and took every available opportunity to show not just him, but the whole world just how much.

_“Nene, no jodas!”_

If only Sergio could go an entire day without his husband yelling that at him, on or off the pitch. He had lately, though. His latest injury meant not traveling with the team and being away from Iker, which he never enjoyed. Their bed seemed colder and emptier than normal. He didn’t think it was possible to miss another person so much.

Germany seemed so far away, probably because it was. Iker’s voice even seemed further away when they spoke on the phone. Sergio watched the match with baited breath, relieved when the final whistle blew and the score line read 2-0 in favor of his team. He was especially happy with the clean sheet Iker had. 

He ran his hand over his face and checked the time for what seemed like the millionth time. He wanted to surprise Iker and pick him up at the airport, no matter how late he was. He was grateful that both Pilar and Sara had the boys that night.

While waiting for Iker to get off the plane, he received a text that read, “We’ve landed, I’ll be home as soon as I can, nene.”

Sergio smiled when he read the message. He felt like a teenage girl who was about to see her favorite boy band in concert. 

Cristiano, Marcelo, and Pepe all walked by and greeted him. He knew Iker would be one of the last ones off the plane, as usual.

A few minutes later, there was Iker, looking even more handsome than he had when he left. He looked up and smiled softly, “Nene…”

“Mi amor,” Sergio smiled and hugged his husband tightly, “Welcome home.”


End file.
